The overall purpose of the contract is to : (l)provide clinical research expertise for the development of CPCRA protocols; (2) coordinate the implementation and tracking of CPCRA protocols; (3) coordinate educational and training activities for CPCRA participants; (4) evaluate, develop, and impLement a management information systems to facilitate CFCRA communications; (5) and to provide administrative support services. including site registration and meeting planning support, for the CPCRA.